DDLC in my eyes
by bombomb92
Summary: What would happen if the player of DDLC actually could make a change?
1. chapter 1

Authors note;

This will be my first ever fanfic that's related to video games at all so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

*beep beep beep beep beep*

Ugh, I hate Monday's, don't you ever get that feeling where you just can't be bothered to do anything? Yea that's what I am feeling right now.

I sigh.

Finally finding my courage I get out of bed and start to get ready for school again.

I live a pretty normal life, (well if you call watching anime and being different as normal)

As I make my way downstairs i find a note left by dad that reads this;

Hi son,

I'm sorry. I had to take off for work early as some doors are failing to deliver again.

So i will not be here when you read this.

Have a nice day at school!

Stay safe.

Love Dad

After reading the note i throw the paper into the bin with weak arms.

"Still waking up"

I say to myself half-jokingly.

I finish off getting ready and wait for my taxi to arrive to pick me up,

And take me to the bad part of the day..

well, better make the best of it.

After arriving at school much to my surprise no one is here,

I like it but hate it at the same time.

After all my friends arriving and having a laugh the bell goes and students begin to scatter from their groups dismissing there conversations, as I'm walking to class a thought runs through my mind "why don't I tell anyone about that dating sim i played last night?"

I slap myself

WHAT AM I THINKING I WON'T HEAR THE END OF IT!

after calming my mind down I begin class the same as always...

The day is over...

Finally I can play games and "forget about my homework"

After entering my house i sprint up the stairs and open my door with such force I never knew I had ..

I knew that working out every night would help.

When I booted up my pc, something was off.. I opened DDLC expecting to see Monika with her hypnotising eyes but she wasn't there, i made it to act 3 after getting several noise complaints from the neighbours and to be honest I can't blame them. After realising something was off I opened the character folder, Monika was still there..

Good but...

"Where is the game folder?"

I ask myself, but to my surprise the only folder there was characters and

"Perfect " I tried to open it. Nothing happened?

So I try again

And again

And again

And again

Come on mind think...

Wait!

Why don't I convert the file into a .txt file and edit it!

Genius!

After doing what I said above I opened the file.

Inside the files was thousands of 1s and 0s combined with hexadecimal coding.

But there was a input command which was called

Monika's reality="false"

Out of curiosity I changed the command to true and saved..

Shit...

A bunch of code appeared out of nowhere and was writing something

The words which were written out like this

"ThAnK yu0 Os Muhc

Before a hole pierced my Monitor!

"No no no no daD someone help!

I was being sucked in I was going to die no not now

Someone

Anyone

Anything

I black out..

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 part one

DDLC TPOF

Chapter 2 part 1

*beep beep beep beep*

"Oh you son of a bit-!"

I stop , this.. this isn't my room. I look around but to my surprise I'm not in my room.

Great just what I wanted.

Wait what the fuck am I saying! Don't you remember what happened literally 2 minutes ago!

Crap.

Hang on...

Tv on shelf surrounded by books, closet beside that.

No

Nononononoonnononnonononoonononoonoonononononononononoonono

This can't be true! Wake up!

Please!

I'm not, I'm not IN the game am I?

I can't stop breathing.

This has to be a nightmare!

Please wake up!

I lose my train of focus when I hear a soothing sound of a mature man...

And the squeaking of a girl I jump out of bed...

Literally and landed on my knees

Ow,

I rush to get my clothes on and don't even bother about breakfast i open the door to see two faces;

A boy roughly about the same height as me with dark hair and amber eyes wearing the school uniform i recognise who he is;

He is mc, or Thomas (just for script sake I swear!)

He is a good friend of mine perhaps my first since I "transferred" to this school.

And next to hi-

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Is sayori his childhood friend.

I sigh

"Come on Tim your going to be late!"

"Yea she has a point Tim it's almost 8:50 school starts in 10"

Thomas says backing up sayoris point

Well YOU try waking up to somewhere where you have no clue! Who you are

I smirk

"What's so funny Tim?" Asks sayori with a concerned look

"Oh it's nothing just a comedy I watched last night still has me cracking up."

After my response we make our way to school and go our separate ways.

Wow a new school!

Maybe in this one my friends won't be arses.

I make my way to class and hope for the best.

Ahhh clubs I say to myself after finishing class. Which one will I go to?

Nah

I'm only pissing with you you know where I'm going

So I go upstairs and

Gently Bash the door down with full force!

Authors notes; sorry! Because I'm busy right now part 2 of this chapter will come later on tonight sorry for any inconvenience and I hope you have a nice evening ?


	3. Chapter 2 part two and chapter 3

Chapter 2 part 2 +chapter 3

I Gently bash the door down to see three faces;

Natsuki reading Naruto.

Yuri reading noughts and crosses.

And Monika, Fuck me she THICC up close (FYI I'm a Monika person ;) )

As I walk in to the club sayori and Thomas follow up close, I get a few timid looks from the club members but Monika?

Monika had a face of shock,

Is.. is she tearing up?!

Crap I need to do something

Uhhhh... oh I know

"Hey is this the literature club?

"Well if it wasn't I would be taller" says natsuki scowling at me.

I decide to ignore her remarks and ask Thomas.

"Hey bro who's the president of this club?"

"Oh that would be Monika! She's the one over there!"

He points towards a elegant figure, she is reading a book and looks up after Thomas said Monika.

She closes the book and begins to walk over I can't help but notice she walks with pride and passion wearing her trademark smile.

"Hi Thomas who's your friend that you brought along?"

Two things:

HER VOICE SOUNDS LIKE A FUCKING GODDESS!

I guess she's following the script too.

"Oh him? His name is Tim, tim this is-"

"Monika right?"

"H-how did you know my name?

Bingo.

"Oh I believe I was in your class earlier and you handed out the worksheets."

"Ahh yes nice to see a friendly face. Monika does her signature pose.

"Yes of course I was wondering where do I sign up?"

"Oh your thinking of taking a membership?"

"Yes"

"Hold on."

Monika calls the club to the front row where Monika asked me to stand in front of the podium and to prepare for a speech.

"Okay, Everyone!"

"Today we have a new member signing up so please welcome Tim!"

Everyone including Monika began to clap and this is when I got to see yuri,

I guess Thomas was right about posture.

"Why do we have Two boys joining, ugh this is such a nightmare!"

"Natsuki"

"Hmph"

Natsuki folds her arms, I do have to admit yuri trying to help nat out is cute no shadow of a lie

"Ugh natsuki"

"Shut up Thomas Baka!"

That's it!

"Objection!"

All the club comes to a halt.

Ok

Ahem!

"Oh yea sorry urr my name is Tim and I'm 15 yrs old and I'm looking to join the literature club, any questions?"

Yuri puts her hand up,

"Yes"

"Hi tim my name I-is yuri a-a-and"

She's playing her words, I was going to say something but sayori convinces yuri to be proud of a new member joining.

"I-ok sayori, so tim as I was saying, what types of literature do you like?"

Hmm interesting question

"I enjoy most types of literature psychological horror."

Yuri looks up.

"Novels/manga meta books and happy books!"

"Any mor-..."

Everyone is looking at me

Wh-what do I say

"Er excuse me"

I run out of the club and into my old tutor room and sit down.

Sigh

Why?

I messed up

Real bad.

Wait is the door opening!?

My thoughts are stopped when I see a figure with brown hair enter the class

It was Monika

"Hey Tim are you ok?"

She sits down next to me.

"Yes I'm fine I just don't like presenting that's all"

"Ahh that's ok i understand most people are like that and that's fine, it's good to start somewhere"

I stand up and grab my stuff,

"Thanks Monika I'll be heading back now."

I go to the door and I can hear sobs. I turn around to see her crying

That

...

That's so sad

I run to Monika

"Hey what's wrong are you ok?"

She begins to calm down.

"You you"

I?

"You held my hand."

Did I?

I look down

Oh

oh no

"M-Monika!? I'm so sorry I didn't mean too I promise!"

She laughs

"Hahahhaah no silly that's fine it's just,

I'm glad your here to support me"

It's fine

I"

Monika hugs me

?!

"Tim I'm so glad your here with me right now I felt alone in this

Empty world trapped and could never be with you ever!?" She starts to cry

"I missed you, I really did I didn't want you to leave ever!?"

I..

The..

Sigh

"Monika."

She looks up tears in her eyes

"Monika you were never alone you had me the entire time by your side even though the game prevented it. I never deleted you and i never made you upset.

Here it comes

I start to cry

"I-I LOVE YOU!"

*sobs*

Monika plays with my hair

She comes to my ear sunset glowing through the school windows.

"You know I love you silly"

!

Is is

I can't think her lips touching mine! Her soft tender lips and her tongue battling against mine like

Whales fighting each other her gentle fragile breath her emerald glowing eyes

She is perfect

She moves away bright red

"Well, the clubs over where shall we go?"

It's now or never

"Monika how about my place?"

"Sure :)"

I make my way to exit the classroom where I feel something frail holding my hand

I blush

Monika laughs

Hand in hand we leave the school peacefully,

Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Q&A coming soon!)

After me and moist-

I mean Monika we head towards my house when I come to a halt.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Oh sorry Monika just needed to stop, and go to the shop."

"That's ok! Shall I come with you?"

"I'm not a kid anymore"

"Hahahha just joking tim, this is why I love you."

She pinches my cheek, and I blush

Of course

"See you in a second!"

I head into the shop.

Hmmmmmmmm, what do I make?

Something romantic?

Sexy?

Noooo she wouldn't want it right?

I shudder hoping I'm not being to slow in this relationship.

Oh i Have an idea!

Because she is a vegetarian we should order a pizza, but halved

I'm on a roll!

I walk outside to a confused looking Monika

"Where is the shopping?"

"Oh about that, how about we order a pizza..."

"But that would cost twice as much."

"Who said anything about two pizzas, we are buying a big one Halved so we are both happy and we save money!"

Monika has a expression that kinda says this

"Fuck he's good"

She then says

"That's a great idea tim! Why didn't I think of that."

Hey your only just seen what I can do and what I know."

She winks and we head back to my place. Once we arrive I unlock the door and let Monika in.

"Wow nice place you have!"

"Thanks"

"It's much more cleaner then I expected!"

"Hey!"

"Ahahbabahahah"

Monika tears up in laughter

She wipes her eyes

"Ohhh I'm only joking Tim"

She kisses me

Ahhh

"Sooooo are you going to order"

"Yep"

I dial the number and ask for a 50:50 pizza and tell them my address and hang up the phone

"Monika"

"Hmmm?"

Damn. Even when I'm going to say something she sounds so cute!

"I'm going to get changed."

Ok

I go upstairs and head into my room.

"Hmm what to wear?"

I just stick some pyjamas on. And head out to go downstairs

After heading downstairs I hear the door knock and I go to get the pizza.

After grabbing the pizza I sit next to Monika.

"Dig in!"

I didn't have to ask her again she looked like sayori for a second before she snapped

"Oh I'm so sorry! I'm just excited to be having my first meal with you!"

"Really! Me too!"

We continue eating and let Netflix recommend what film to watch next.

Netflix moves on to a romance film.

I go to grab the remote a hand stops me

Monika!?

"Just watch this film it's good, trust me."

"O-ok"

I watch the film,

It's not bad but..

It's ok

I feel Monika's head on my shoulder her warmth hitting my face breathing gently

It's so sexy!

Just stay calm Monika seems to be drooling

"Uhh Monika?

"Hmm oh sorry!"

Monika grabs my hand and motions it towards her

SKIRT?!

Oh NO

OH FUCK

ITS THAT TIME ALREADY!

she lets out a moan

"Tim I can't take this anymore I need you!

She pins me down and rubs my chest licking her lips she starts to take her blazer off

ITS SO STEAMY IN HERE!

There's a knock at the door

Me and Monika jump in fear I mouth to her hide so she grabs her clothes and runs to the downstairs toilet.

I open the door

"Thomas!"

"Heyyy bud how are you doing!"

"Not to bad you?"

"Can't complain"

"Hey you look like your sweating are you ok?"

Crap

Shit

Think

"I-I've been working out doing isometric exercises"

"Really!"

"Yea"

So, why are you watching a undying love?

Uhhh "I"

"No it's ok I understand your single and want to pleasure yourself "

I go red with embarrassment

"What did you come here for?"

"Can you put this in yuris locker don't tell her who it's from.

"Alright bud will do"

"See ya!"

"Bye"

He walks away so I close the door gently. I go to get Monika so we could continue our playtime

;) but she's asleep

Oh well.

I grab Monika and put her on the sofa gently to not wake her up and cover her up in a blanket

I kiss her on the forehead

Goodnight moistika

And with that I lay down and fall asleep.

End of chapter 4

Authors note; fuck me i bet you wasn't expecting it to get dirty was you! Well stay tuned for more surprises also feel free to review and or contact me for any story ideas I'm always listening unless I'm asleep.

Have a nice evening!


	5. Chapter 5 part 1 Q&A out!

Chapter 5

I wake up to my usual alarm

I go downstairs to find Monika nowhere to be seen so I tried looking in the kitchen nope.

I tried looking in my bedroom. I was literally just there so I make myself get ready and head out to school,

Wait!

I turn around and run into my house and grab yuri's letter,

I wonder what's inside...

I go outside and start making my way to school.

That's strange ... no sayori or Thomas?

Huh.

I make my way to the school gates

Monika was waiting for me.

"Hi Tim"

Monika is wearing her school uniform but something feels off,

"Monika"

"Hmmm?"

"Has something changed?"

"Ahh yes I have different shoes!"

Ahhh

That's ok

"What time is it?"

"8:10"

"Ok"

"Sorry about last night"

I bring up hoping Monika can understand

"It's fine, but be careful, because I bite!"

She nibbles at my throat.

"Ahh someone help"

I play along which makes Monika laugh.

"Hahahhhah!"

"Should we head in?"

"Sure"

Signature pose cliche

"Sooo I need to head to my locker"

"Ok"

"Seee you in class!"

Monika winks

I click my fingers and say

"Ayeeeeeeeeee!"

Now what number is yuri's locker?

Ah 257-B

I open the locker and place the note when Thomas shows up behind me.

"Hey Thomas"

"Hey Tim"

"Where's sayori"

"She went to the bathroom because she had a spicy curry"

"Oh ok"

"I'm heading off to class coming?"

"You betcha!"

I follow Thomas through the corridoors trying to look for our class.

I hope moist- oh shut the fuck up dirty mind YOUR 15 for fucks sake...

Anywho.

Sayori runs as if to say;

I'm running weirdly to attract attention even though I don't want any attention."

I roll my eyes.

"Hey Thomas, Hey Tim."

Sayori gives me a smile somewhat uneven as if she knew? Wait does she!?

Is that why Thomas came over last night while me and Monika were!?

They can't know.

Suddenly the bell goes

Saved by the bell again,

I make it to the right class

Computer science.

My love for computers

In the real world I'm your gamer/ teacher helper when he/she messes up ( Which is all! The time!)

I walk into the classroom to find Monika sitting in the back,

When she sees me.

She waves

And taps the seat next to her.

The students look at her then me.

I proudly walk towards Monika and sit down

" go kill yourself tryhard"

WHOS THIS WANNABE EDGY ASSHOLE!

never mind him

"Hey Tim!" :)

"Hey moistika."

Monika blushes

"Stop your gonna get my uniform dirty!"

"Hahahah"

"So computer science huh?"

"Yep I LOVE THIS SUBJECT!"

Monika smiles

we continue on with class with me typing in code in python Monika looking over every now and again

Monika looks puzzled,

"Something wrong"

"Oh no nothing sorry I spaced out!"

"That's ok"

Sir

"Yes tim-kun?

"It's just tim sir"

"Just Monika" Monika whispers

"Oh sorry what's up tim?

"May I go to the toilet please?"

"Sure"

I leave the classroom to go to the toilet

On my way there I stumble into yuri.

"Yuri?"

Yuri turns around and smiles "hey tim what brings you out here?"

"Toilet"

"Ahh,"

Yuri pushes me into the lockers she has a look of need and lust.

Crap. I'm fucked.

"D-did you write this for me!?"

Before I could reply

"N"

"I love the language especially what you said that you wanted to do to me!"

What.

The.

FUCK!

Thomas, no it couldn't be,

Yuri grabs my hands breathing heavily

She places my hand on her chest

"Hah"

"Hah"

"This is what you wanted RIGHT!?"

Someone anyone please!

I hear footsteps

I look over yuri's shoulder to see Monika

I mouth hide

Monika ducks behind the wall while yuri turns around

Monika watches on

"Y-yuri"

"YeS hah"

A-are you sure this is ok"

Monika smiles to know I wouldn't do anything naughty

Well to yuri anyway not he- AGAIN FUCK OFF DIRTY MIND!

"Is this your answer?"

Yuri grabs my crotch I groan in pain

Monikas red I mouth help me

"Tim, I want you..."

Don't

"To..."

You

"Fu-"

And with that Monika interjects "excuse me yuri?"

Yuri jumps and turns around

"Uhh Monika such a pleasant surprise, what do you need"

"Tim"

Yuri growls

"For a duo assignment for our class tim said he was going to the toilet but never came back so I came to look for him."

"Monika"

"Yes?"

"Fuck your project, tim IS MINE NOW YOU HEAR ME HES MY BITCH NOW!"

"HEY!"

I shout!

Yuri turns around

"NO SWEARING ON MY PROFILE!"

I duck under Yuri and grab monika's hand and..

We run...

End of chapter 5 part 1

Authors notes; Q&A out tonight feel free to ask any questions about me and I should answer them

Also shoutout to "notAguyonearthmaybe" (I hope That's how you spell it) for supporting this fanfic from chapter 1 huge thanks to you man!

I'll follow you for sure

Part 2 tomorrow (I hope so)


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5 part 2

We run, my hearts racing.

I can't let Monika die,

But yuris acting up is making me concerned for her,

I have no time to think,

"Tim! Come back to me!, I just want to feel your embrace!"

"Don't listen to her tim! Just keep running!"

Monika let's go if my hand her speed increases, damn! Why didn't I believe the script!

Never mind I have a yandere to stop.

I feel scared but it could work.

I stop.

"Tim! What are you doing she's going to kill you!"

"Monika trust me!"

The school floods out and crowds us three in a circle.

I believe their expecting a fight.

"Yuri you need to stop this madness, it wasn't me who wrote that letter

Yuri body trembles, "wha what happened?"

"Yuri you went yandere on us"

"Y-yandere!?"

"You mean?"

"Yup"

"Tim I'm so sorry that's never happened to me before, it's ok Yuri i understand,"

Monika please tell me you haven't tampered with the script please!

"Yuri"

We all turn around to see Thomas he is shaking so I confront him

"If you don't want to do this its ok i understand."

"No tim, I will tell her in front of everyone!"

I stand back and place myself next to Monika

Preparing for the next coming of events

"Yuri listen, I've been thinking about this for a long time, and I need to confess something to you and I'm proud to say it in front of everyone; at first I felt like this could never happen before tim came to this school we talked about who we wanted to go out with if we could, he would be my main man for advice,"

He turns to me and smiles

"Yuri I I love you, will you go out with me?"

"Thomas."

"Yes Yuri"

"I was hoping you would ask earlier!"

I see a light flicker off Thomas eyes they hug and were greeted with a round of applause ?

The bell goes off the students begin to dismiss and leaves; Thomas Yuri me and Monika alone "I just want to say thank you tim for making this happen."

"No worries it's what friends do right?"

I wave goodbye and me and Monika leave the school...

Hand in hand...

Authors note; sorry for the late upload! Felt tired!

Chapter 6 out soon aka tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 6?

Chapter 6

I keep getting texts from Thomas, he seems so happy

I smile to myself knowing I made two people proud

I turn to Monika.

She...

She has a frown on her face.

"Hey are you ok?"

Monika snaps back into reality

"Oh sorry I snapped out"

But why are you frowning?"

She turns to me with dejected eyes

"I just feel like our relationship has been going a little slow

that's all"

...

...

...

Oh

Another idea!

"Monika?"

"Yes tim"

"How about a date!"

Monika faces lightens then goes red REAL RED!

Mission passed!

Pussy+10

"A date like a real one!?"

"Yes"

"AHHHHH OMG OMG OMG YES"

She starts to run and shouts back teasing me so I dart after her.

1hr passes and me and Monika are walking hand and hand into the restaurant

We walk in.

Wow...

Just wow...

This is such a professional looking restaurant but looks can be deceiving.

Monika tugs me into a two seater table and pulls out a menu, as I browse through

The menu I can't help but notice that Monika was glancing looks at me.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just so excited that's all"

That's ok I understand too Monika I just can't believe we are here right now I could cherish this moment. However as if by some random cliche

The waiter shows up, well that ONE time when I don't want the waiter to show up

"Your order sir"

Monika perks up

"I'll have a vegetarian lasagna"

"And what will you have sir?"

"I'll have rump steak and chips"

"Ok thanks for your order sir"

He takes off and I remember that Monika is vegetarian

Crap!

"Monika I'm so sorry I forgot you were a vegetarian!"

"Hmmm? Oh it's ok tim, just because I'm a vegetarian doesn't mean you have to be a vegetarian too."

Phew.

"Thanks hun."

She blushes

"Your most certainly welcome, babe.

I blush.

Wh-what's this feeling! It's hit me again I look at Monika, and she looks at me and the outside world falls quiet. She starts to inch closer and closes her eyes,

Her lips slightly parted awaiting my touch.

I move closer. Our lips finally meet. Her sweet scent flows the my body.

This feels so good.

I open my eyes and back away quickly.

Monika looks at me with a quizzical look? "Is something wrong?"

"Yuri? Thomas?!"

"Hi Tim and Monika!"

Chapter 6 coming Monday.

Authors notes: I'm so sorry but from now on i will have Sunday off to rest, as I need a break.

Thanks for understanding.

Signed tim, aka Bomb-omb92


	8. Chapter 6 full

Chapter 6

I keep getting texts from Thomas, he seems so happy

I smile to myself knowing I made two people proud

I turn to Monika.

She...

She has a frown on her face.

"Hey are you ok?"

Monika snaps back into reality

"Oh sorry I snapped out"

But why are you frowning?"

She turns to me with dejected eyes

"I just feel like our relationship has been going a little slow

that's all"

...

...

...

Oh

Another idea!

"Monika?"

"Yes tim"

"How about a date!"

Monika faces lightens then goes red REAL RED!

Mission passed!

Pussy+10

"A date like a real one!?"

"Yes"

"AHHHHH OMG OMG OMG YES"

She starts to run and shouts back teasing me so I dart after her.

1hr passes and me and Monika are walking hand and hand into the restaurant

We walk in.

Wow...

Just wow...

This is such a professional looking restaurant but looks can be deceiving.

Monika tugs me into a two seater table and pulls out a menu, as I browse through

The menu I can't help but notice that Monika was glancing looks at me.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just so excited that's all"

That's ok I understand too Monika I just can't believe we are here right now I could cherish this moment. However as if by some random cliche

The waiter shows up, well that ONE time when I don't want the waiter to show up

"Your order sir"

Monika perks up

"I'll have a vegetarian lasagna"

"And what will you have sir?"

"I'll have rump steak and chips"

"Ok thanks for your order sir"

He takes off and I remember that Monika is vegetarian

Crap!

"Monika I'm so sorry I forgot you were a vegetarian!"

"Hmmm? Oh it's ok tim, just because I'm a vegetarian doesn't mean you have to be a vegetarian too."

Phew.

"Thanks hun."

She blushes

"Your most certainly welcome, babe.

I blush.

Wh-what's this feeling! It's hit me again I look at Monika, and she looks at me and the outside world falls quiet. She starts to inch closer and closes her eyes,

Her lips slightly parted awaiting my touch.

I move closer. Our lips finally meet. Her sweet scent flows the my body.

This feels so good.

I open my eyes and back away quickly.

Monika looks at me with a quizzical look? "Is something wrong?"

"Yuri? Thomas?!"

"Hi Tim and Monika!"

"Urr what are you doing here?"

Crap!

They figured us out!

We are so done for!

"Oh me and Thomas thought we would have a date, what about you guys?

"Oh I was going to eat alone but...

Ok you two listen carefully ok?"

Thomas and Yuri nod in silence

I don't know how Monika is always so calm.

I'm shitting myself!

"Me and Tim, we are a couple and have been since day 1 I admitted my feelings for him and he accepted so here we are on a date."

"Hey Thomas!"

"Yea bro?"

"Wanna make it a double date?"

"Sure why not we are already here"

As we move to a four seater table the seating was arranged like this.

Me and Thomas on one side and our dates on the other side.

"Tim"

"Yes Thomas, thanks for giving me advice about Yuri, and you sly dog! Not telling me about Monika!"

He Punches me gently and we laugh it off, after around 20 minutes our food arrives,

Finally...

As we are eating I can't help but notice all 3 of them looking at me, and giggling.

"Alright, what's so funny?"

"Oh you have sauce on your face." Yuri giggle as she says

When I wipe my face and check what sauce it was I look at Monika who was red and was dying inside with laughter.

Oh, it's mayonnaise.

Very mature.

I laugh it off when Monika says she wants to go to the toilet, so she leaves, which means that the only people on the table are : me

Yuri and Thomas.

And I can just TELL what they are going to ask.

"So Tim." Thomas pipes up

"How's you and Monika doing?"

"Not to bad I would say so myself although she is WAY out of my league!"

But, the truth is I'm not lying.

Have you seen her literally every guy, who's single, wants to go out with her, she's an idol,

An idol that I crave.

"What makes you say that tim?"

"Well Yuri it's just kind of confusing that you would think that because Monika chose YOU over anyone else, in my eyes that's very romantic."

"Just like our relationship." Thomas adds in

Ahhh young love.

"But wants if she wants IT tim?"

W0AH

This convo took a DEADLY turn hasn't it.

Welp

"What's it? What do you mean Thomas?"

Well, even though it's not my point to be interjecting, Monika has been dropping quite the many hints. Don't you think?"

Well Yuri if your lover b0I didn't show up at my door, maybe I would have got some p don't you think?

I Gulp

"Gee I hope I'm not being to slow"

Thomas whisper:

"Take the initiative my friend"

"Thomas that's enough now"

After Thomas joking and teasing, Monika comes back. Thank god

We pay our bill and depart,

Before Yuri and Thomas leave Monika says to pretend that me and her are not in a relationship at the club just to be safe.

After Thomas and Yuri leave Monika turns to me.

"Well that certainly was a nice date don't you think?"

"Yes I enjoyed every last moment thank you for being with me."

"There's no one else I'd fall for"

We kiss again and Monika goes back home.

I sigh.

it certainly has been a long day today hasn't it?

So at that I walk home humming ,

your reality. Or should I say

Our reality.

End of chapter 6

Sorry for late upload :(


	9. Chapter 7 pt 1

Chapter 7 part 1

I walk back to my house and.

I unlock the door as I walked in the door and approach the kitchen I see a poem left on the table written with my name on it.

Huh,

No one has my house keys

So

Who got in, that's disturbing enough

But what's this letter for.

Dear Tim,

So I would like to thank you for the meal I thought it was very nice and thoughtful of you.

so well while your busy reading this letter.

I'm figuring out plans for next weekend, I want to know if you want to crack up a couple of cans with the boys!

signed Thomas

Ahh Thomas, he never listens does he.

I sigh and go upstairs to fall

...

Monika! I swear

That's a pen, stuck in my pants, I Swear!

I wake up, what,

What happened?

Uhh fuck this life

I can't ever experience anything can I?

Well it doesn't really matter,

It's Saturday and the house is a state.

Better clean it up.

With style!

I grab my subwoofer. Cuz apparently I have one.

and Blair out my rave playlist,

I can't help but dance along to it

While cleaning up,

god I'm like my mum!

...

...

...

...

Some time passes

I'm working a sweat and have managed to clean the house,

In 3 hours.

Gr8!

Now I can pre-order sonic mania!

...

Oh ,

Not this song.

Anything but.

This SONG

I go to the front room and rave!

Why didn't I do this before!

This feels awesome!

I hear a door open when,

"Girls!?"

"Hi Tim!"

Part 2 coming soon,

I'm so tired

also discord /fAhyBZa


	10. Chapter 7 part 2

Chapter 7 part 2

The girls show up at my door and I look like a bewildered beast,

"What's wrong?" The girls ask.

"Oh it's nothing really, I'm just surprised you showed up at all, to be honest."

"Well we thought we would surprise you!" The girls say with a smirk.

I'm actually surprised, why did the girls show up at all?

I had nothing arranged for today except cleaning the house while jamming out to dance beats.

I mean everyone likes to jam out while doing something right?

Any way the girls.

So now that we are all here.

"What should we do?"

The girls look at each other to see any sort of motivation, but no one speaks so the only thing that's playing is the music

Then the song comes on and Thomas and sayori move into position and begin dancing to the song, their body's moving in sync to the beat of the track.

Well if you can't beat them, join them! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I start dancing solo then Monika joins in as if it was a rave and natsuki cannot help but join in.

The cleaning session that I had has is now a mini rave.

Who would have guessed?

I have to walk out due to sweat.

I grab a can of coca-cola from my fridge and begin to open it.

"Hey Tim-"

I bang my head out of fright and turn around to see natsuki

"Oh hi natsuki what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was wondering if I could have a drink?"

"Sure!"

I pull out a can of coke and give it to natsuki.

"So listen I wanted to do something for you, and Monika "

I dash to natsuki,

Not to fast to seem a threat, but not to slow

To seem suspicious.

"Natsuki, how do you know?"

"Y-Yuri told me..."

damn Yuri, she can't keep a secret can she?

"Ok but natsuki you have to swear to not tell sayori, ANYTHING about me and Monika got it."

"Yes tim, but on one condition ."

"I'm all ears"

"You have help me bake for the bake off on Saturday got it.

"Yes I will help you."

"Good now do as I say."

Monika sayori and Thomas are dancing to their hearts content. All of a sudden natsuki mouths the words to Thomas "plan dance is go"

Thomas jumps to my phone and changes to,

SLOW JAZZ?!

I walk to the slow bass and the yeahs in the background.

I hold out my hand

And Monika takes it..

We begin dancing slowly as if we were at a wedding, I can hear Monika sobbing lightly.

"Are you ok, darling?"

I whisper.

"Ive always wanted this moment. And I never thought it would happen, thank you tim, for everything.

No Monika I have to thank you. I have to thank you for believing for me since the beginning. I never lost hope in you ever because you are special."

Before I realise it the song is over and a massive round of applause echoes through the room with whistling.

It continues for a minute or too before the girls depart and Thomas packs up his things and leaves .

It just leaves me and Monika.

"Hey Monika, wanna watch films?"

"What could be a better ending to a magical day.

"Maybe this will help you."

I kiss Monika taking her by surprise.

It seems like she's been wanting to do this all day.

After we finish our moment we settle down watching the movie and dose off to sleep.

End of chapter 7 pt 2

Authors notes:

Well now the series continues!


	11. Chapter 8 part 1

Chapter 8 pt 1

This chapter is extremely nsfw... for good reasons

So Monika just left the house which means it's time to clean up... again. Well I guess better get it done now before I have to sleep. I look at the clock. 12:39,

...

Well I guess I have no choice but to clean tomorrow, because school life is better with the club.

I wake up and put some casual clothes on and head towards the school, on the way there my mind boggles..

If I somehow prevented act 1 from ending with act 2 occur differently.

...

...

Oh no

Oh fuck

The festival.

I drop my bag and run for Sayori's house

Thomas had no clue since he was so dug up inside Yuri to even notice what she's felling right now. I'm scared. I can't think straight as I turn on to her street I try to remember what it looked like. I find the house and knock on the door.

No answer

Fuck

I open the door and slowly proceed to her room.

I hope I wasn't too late

Thomas will hate me if I'm too late

While I'm thinking I arrive at her door.

Gulp.

Instead of knocking I place my ear against the door and listen for voices

I hear sobbing

"He chose Yuri over me, I can't understand I've been by his side the whole time, is it because I'm not as tall as Yuri is. Why won't he love me? I hate myself, I'm such a mistake."

There's a slight pause

"If I do this everyone will be happy"

Nows my time I text thomas and ask him to get here and I tell him it's urgent

..

I open the door

"Sayori?"

Upon saying her name Sayori turns around noose in hand tears rolling down her face.

This.

This sight is horrible

My stomach churns

The poor thing

"Hey Tim, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the festival?"

"I should be but something bothered me"

"Eheehe"

"Sayori"

She looks at me

"Sayori, I know about your depression, I've seen it in the last couple of days you seem to spend more time away then at the literature club. Somethings been bothering you and I'm glad I got here in time."

Before I can say another word she jumps into my arms

Sobbing loudly.

"Tim you just can't understand the love that I have for Thomas and to see him with Yuri sniff it's like a stab to the heart it hurts, I just want to get better that's all." I turn around to see Thomas.

Pale

I don't know what to do so I tell Sayori to talk to Thomas about things and organise therapy.

A couple of hours pass and I leave Sayoris house knowing I've made a difference.

While I'm walking home I get a text from monika

"Tim it's been four hours where have you been? Are you ok? I miss you" i text Monika back to meet me at my place as it's urgent.

Upon arriving home I get a text from Thomas saying Sayoris getting treatment at the hospital. And she won't be coming to school for the rest of the week.! i ask if Sayoris going to be ok and the replie was, "I hope so"

I sit down

I can't believe this

I didn't think this would happen

What went wrong? There's a knock at the door and I stand up and motion my way towards the door

As I open the door Monika is in her school clothes with some flowers and a rental movie and is smiling happily until she sees how I am.

"Tim are you ok? My love."

"Monika, we need to discuss something, privately."

As I say that Monika nods her head and places the items at the table and takes a more serious attitude.

We sit down.

I tell Monika everything.

What happened

How I remember

How I stopped Sayori

I don't leave one thing

After my explanation is done Monika just sits there motionless, she has a look of worry and sadness.

"Is she ok?"

"From what I hear yes"

"That's good and a relief"

There's a awkward moment of silence as Monika seems to be thinking deeply.

I can't stay sad forever, I need to try and take this off my mind, Sayori is in good hands, besides she has Thomas.

"Hey Monika?"

She's snaps out of focus.

"Yes, tim?"

"Want to watch the movie and eat chocolate, to clear our minds."

"Yes please"

...

Part 2 coming soon.

I'm so sorry about the long delay I finished school and enjoyed as much of my holiday as I could

I hope this makes up for it.

Love

Bomb-omb92


	12. Chapter 8 part 2

Nostalgic tears: part 2 chapter 8

**NSFW!**

I wake up but something feels off, Monika is asleep as per usual so I decide to make monika some breakfast.

I find the soya milk and the bran cereal. And pour everything into it's spot.

I'm not no master chef. But I think it'll be enough to appease moi- I mean monika.

(Oops nearly did it again).

I grab the cereal and place it onto a tray, ensuring that the juice that I made doesn't spill. I take it up the stairs.

I open the door and place the tray onto the table.

I go to gently wake monika..

I stop in my tracks, Monika. Her body's warmth. I can feel it. As cheesy as it may sound to you. I feel her warmth. It invites my body to feel safe and secure and that's how I feel.

I gently wake monika.

"Good morning moni,"

Her body regains life as a still figure arises from the bed. A slight yawn and her emerald eyes enlighten the room and my vision. Morning tim, *she's hugs me. * what's this you made me?

Oh just some cereal, the usual stuff.

Thank you so much!

I don't know why, but I always feel goofy when she compliments me, in the sense of I cannot move when she says compliments, it's like I'm stuck in place awaiting my next movement.

I sit down next to her and we talk for a while.

.. after a while monika finishes her breakfast and decides that she wanted to go shower. So being the person she wants me to be. I offered to take her stuff away. She pinches my face, and disappears into the next room. As I go to pick up the dishes. a book catches my attention. The book belonged to monika. I could tell because her pristine handwriting was clear and visible .

I decide to open the book and read what the contents contain. The book was actually Monikas notebook. But instead of the usual poems that she writes (and I've memorised)

She shares concern towards me. Worrying that another doki might take me away from her. I want to stop reading but I can't, and before I know it I hear the shower turning off. So I slam the book shut and make a dash towards the door, and right as I hit the door monika steps out. And for a moment, time stops. As my body hits Monikas. She loses grip of the towel. And she lets go..

I grab hold of her and pull her up.

I step back to pick up the plate I dropped and she stands there.

Naked... I covered my eyes straight away because I didn't feel it was right of me. But she comes up to me

"Tim? What's wrong?"

A single sweat rolls down my face.

Why is she asking that? She's knows what happening, why hasn't she got the towel yet?

"M-monika?"

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you grabbed your towel?"

Monika giggles and she grabs my hands and uncovers my face.

And In front of me.

She's there

She leans in and whispers,

"I think you know why by now babe.."

"I love you"


End file.
